Fancy, like, y'know, love
by Queen Happo
Summary: Radiant Dawn. Nephenee thinks about death, and who is important to her, just in time for Heather to help her out. Shoujo-ai.


Nephenee knew a war meant people died. She was far from naïve; a real merciless soldier in fact, but was convinced she wasn't the only experienced warrior to be having doubts. Surely many had to worry when they were warring; Brom for example had a whole big family he was surely worrying about. A lot of her comrades had already lost someone important, so why wouldn't she be next?

It wasn't a worry about death itself, but the worry of losing someone. Her only problem was she didn't know who this "someone" was.

Her family was safe in their little village, and would probably be spared. Brom was a friend, but she knew she would only be that sad over his death. It would be something she could overcome, and even so she had enough faith in him not to get himself killed.

The only person close enough was Heather, the flirty thief who had saved her life many times. But was she really worrying about her…?

No, Nephenee thought, Heather could impossibly lose to anyone. If anyone would be close to killing her, she would flee. Heather was after all very fickle, but Nephenee was convinced she'd survive.

"What're you thinking about?" grinned the blonde thief who had miraculously sneaked up on an armor less Nephenee and put her arms around her.

"P-please don' sneak up 'n me like tha'", yelped Nephenee whose heart was clapping very fast.

"Sorry honey", Heather replied and let go, so that Nephenee could turn around and look at her friend. "So what was on your mind? You look so cute when you're clueless." Nephenee always felt uncomfortable around the out-going Heather. Heather was very straight-forward and always managed to make her flush and feel silly.

"Nuthin'." Her face was surely the very incarnate of red at the moment, because Heather moved closer with a curious look.

"Nothing? Cause you seemed really deep in thought…" Her face moved even closer. "Or are you lying?"

"It's not… I mean…" Nephenee couldn't help feeling so very strange when around Heather, and the words were hard to find.

To avoid flushing even more, Nephenee turned her face away from Heather. "I 'as jus' thinkin' 'bout death", she confessed.

Heather leaned back again, as much as the wooden box on which she sat allowed, and hummed.

"Yeah, that's quite the problem ain't it?" she agreed and to Nephenee's relief didn't push it further. "You just got to live each minute to the fullest."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant!" Nephenee interrupted. Heather eyed her curiously with a smirk. The green-haired soldier turned away her face away, and scuffed her own sitting-box away a bit. It didn't make any noise since the ground of her tent was only dirt.

"I 'as thinkin' 'bout… others. Like, y'know, Brom and… you." Heather got up and walked over to her comrade, crouching beside her and almost forcing them to get eye-contact.

"You were worrying about me? How sweet", she smiled. "But you shouldn't. I'll be fine. Look out for yourself more."

"If I'd die, y'know… I'm not scared of death." Heather rolled her eyes.

"But that don't mean you should get yourself killed", Heather explained. "I worry about you in every battle." Nephenee fought hard against her blush and still fast-clapping heart which she could not explain. "So look out for yourself."

"I… sorry, didn't mean ta make ya worry…"

"No need to apologize, just stay alive so I can have a reason to keep fighting."

"Wh-what d'ya mean?" Nephenee asked in confusion. Did Heather want to commit suicide; would she if Nephenee died?

"Just that I joined this army 'cause of you." The tent went uncomfortably quiet, with the both women just looking at each other. Nephenee, who always talked as little as she could due to her accent, was really clueless of what to say. She felt so very touched, embarrassed, and happy.

"Heather… Y'know, yer very kind…" she said, it being one of the only compliments she could think of.

"You too", Heather said. Her crouching position was getting very uncomfortable, so she sat down on the ground instead.

Heather had ever since she met Nephenee crushed on the green-haired woman. So much for her motto "live each minute to the fullest"; she hadn't yet confessed! And she was truly worrying about Nephenee…

She was scared of getting turned down. She had a habit of falling in love with pretty girls, and had already had her fair share of rejections. But Nephenee was just too darn adorable for her own good.

_It's now or never_, she thought and took a deep breath.

"Now that we're being open and all", she started, getting eye contact with Nephenee again. "I have something to confess." Nephenee's unexplainable heart started to beat faster than usual.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly. Heather got back to her crouching position again, so be at the same height as the box-sitting Nephenee.

"I fancy you. Like, being in love." If one was to make an understatement, one would compare the colour of Nephenee's face to the colour of Titania's hair.

"Love?" she repeated nervously. She had never thought about Heather that way, but thinking about it now made it seem obvious. Shared glances, light touches, cherished smiles…

"Yeah, you know I'm not into guys", Heather explained, feeling quite horrible that Nephenee looked so unsure and weak. Maybe she'd now avoid her, out of disgust.

"Uh… I…" Nephenee felt very confused, but at the same time safe. The heavy tension made her dizzy, as did Heather's beautiful blue orbs. Love… it would explain a lot of things. Like her current confusion, embarrassment and all around fast-beating heart when Heather was around her.

"I… like you too…" Heather's eyes were sent ablaze as she slowly tried to comprehend what Nephenee had said.

"Like… yer like very… important ta me. An' I always blush, y'know, when yer aroun' an' I…" Heather leaned in close and cut off her love with a first kiss. Oddly enough, this was Heather's very first one. No matter how experienced she acted she'd never met another girl who was lesbian, living on the country-side, and would never kiss a guy.

To Nephenee this was a first one too. She had never had a strong emotion like this before about anyone, and was far too shy to have said yes to a date when asked. But now, with Heather on a box in a tent with warriors right outside her lips met with another pair.

Heather's tongue was careful but very firm and determined as she moved it along Nephenee's lips. She wrapped her arms around the soldier again; in a much more loving way than before, and shifted position again. She brought Nephenee down from the box and onto her lap, and the soldier embraced her love too.

The thief who had just theft a first kiss slid her tongue inside the other's hot mouth so that their tongues could dance together. The two women had both closed their eyes at this point, and didn't even open them when they broke apart to get some air. They tried to keep their breathing low, but were unable to.

Soon their lips clashed again, more sure this time, and –

Nephenee knew a war meant people died. But somehow, deep down, she knew she wouldn't, and neither would Heather. They would survive, and together live happily ever after. She was far from naïve, but knew sometimes things did work out well. She had faith in Heather, and in herself.


End file.
